Baxine Stockman Wiki
Dr. Baxine Stockman {{Turtle character infobox | nocategory = | BG1 = | BG2 = | image = | name = Baxine Stockman | home = | ethnicity = African-American | abilities = | weapon (of choice) = Mousers, Insane intellect | occupation = scientist | affiliation = | species = human | gender = female | hair = brown | eyes = brown | era = Fourth movie | publisher = | debut = | creator = | actor = | voice = Dr Baxine Stockman is a headcanon character of the 2007 animated film she's a famous brilliant yet mad scientist that secretly worked for the Foot Clan she is also this film's version of https://turtlepedia.fandom.com/wiki/Baxter Baxter Stockman Dr Baxine Stockman is an African American television scientist. She's also the former employer of the foot clan it's head scientist. Baxine like most other incarnations is the creator of the mousers and passed them off to rid the city's rat problem. However like most incarnations the mousers secretly committed robberies from banks and even electronic stores. The mousers ended up finding the Turtles lair and attacking them much simalir to what happened in the 2003 cartoon, this would also explain the mouser parts in Splinter's collection. Her lab assistant April O'Neil noticed the robberies and some missing mousers aswell. Causing a bit of unwanted questions and concern to her boss. Stockman was clear aware of April's suspicion and put matters in her own hands and tries to murder April with the mousers. Stockman is later interrogated by the Foot clan about the process, and making sure not to dissapoint the master. However April and the Turtles return to Stockman's lab and put an end to her rain of terror. They stop her but also try to stop her army of mousers. During this, Stockman escapes only to be caught again this time by Karai and her foot ninjas and the take the scientist back to the angered Shredder. Stockman had a disliking for the Shredder and the foot clan, especially Karai for she would be the most cruel to her whether they would be threats, insults or even physical. But his final battle with the Turtles was her key to freedom, and left after his death. Avoiding Karai and Foot ninjas, her current whereabouts are unknown. A possible reason for her absence in the canon film. Stockman is a African American woman with short dark brown curly hair. She wears square black browline glasses, white hoop earrings and has a mole on the bottom right side of her lips. She wears an eggshell labcoat, a purple button down shirt with a black neck tie and blue jeans and black flat Mary Jane shoes and green socks. Trivia Baxine's name is strongly based on the name Maxine. Baxter Stockman in the original comics and every other verse is a male villain, however in this version he's a female. There can be a possible theory that Baxine is a successor to the actual Baxter Stockman The mousers in this version appear to have possibly longer necks unlike other versions Gallery. Category:Browse